Kagome's Betrayal
by brialli
Summary: Kagome goes on a date with Hojo and things get steamy, just as InuYasha walks in. What will InuYasha do? But what did he expect, Kagome should be with a human, not a half demon...right?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was in the modern era and she was at school.

After school

Kagome was walking home from school with her friends when Hojo rides up beside them.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo says coming closer

"Hey Kagome, here comes your boyfriend" Ayumi says

"Wonder what he's got for you this time" Yumi says giggling

"Hey Kagome" Hojo starts "Wanna catch a movie tomorrow, you know it being Saturday?"

"Of course she will!" Her third friend says (sorry, but, I don't know her name)

"Great! Say, about four o'clock?" He smiles "Great, pick you up tomorrow"

"Why did you do that?!" Kagome said when Hojo was out of ear shot

."Because Kagome, we care." The third friend said

"And to make sure you go I'll stay at your house over night" Yumi volunteered

"No, all of us will go. Thats way she can't hide." Ayumi says

Kagome sighed, 'how do I tell InuYasha?' she thought

at home

Kagome collapsed on her bed, she was pooped. She rolled over onto her back and sighed 'well, it's not like I don't like him, Hojo's a nice guy. And besides, InuYasha can wait for me. Can't he?'. "Kagome!" Ayumi called, "your mom said it's time for dinner, come on" Kagome got up and walked down the stairs to the dinner table. 'But, I can't help but feel I'll be betraying him'. "Don't worry about your date tomorrow Kagome, it'll be fun!" the third girl smiled. "Date?" Sota questioned "But sis, I thought you and Inu-" Kagome quickly dived across the table and covered Sota's mouth. " Don't listen to him, He's deluded you know."she giggled nervously while everyone else blinked in amazement.

later

"Good night girls" Kagome's mother smiled at the girls in Kagome's bedroom.

"Good bight Mrs. Higurashi!" the girls smiled back

"Night mom" Kagome hugged her mother good night.

The light's went off and the girls went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagome awoke she saw her three friends still asleep. She yawned and sat up in her bed. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take her bath.

in tub

"Ahhh" Kagome said "This is why I come home". 'Still, I've been away for awhile, I hope InuYasha doesn't miss me too much, and, isn't it kinda cheating to go on a date with Hojo?' Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. 'But then again, InuYasha has no problems going off after Kikyo.' "Hmph!" 'I'm going. That's final!"

Kagome finished her bath and went back into her room to see her friends sitting up in their cots talking. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Kagome cocked her head. The girls giggled "Oh nothing." They all said together. "So Kagome" Ayumi started "What are you gonna wear?". "I dunno. Something pink?" Kagome asked. "Come on Kagome! This is an important date Kagome." Ayumi exclaimed.

Kagome sighed. When Kagome looked up she saw her friends laying out her wardrobe onto her bed. The three of them rushed her into the next room and Kagome cam out with a pretty pink dress on and her hair in a neat pony tail and in pretty pink high heel shoes. "Now you're looking beautiful" Ayumi beamed, eyes full of pride.

Kagome looked her self up and down in the mirror. She had to admit, she did look pretty good. Though she thought _if only InuYasha could see me now_ she sighed and turned back to her friends. "Well, if you ask me, I'd say Hojo would drop dead before he denied your beauty" Yumi said, "Okay, now Hojo'll be here any second now, are you ready Kagome?" Ayumi asked. Kagome nodded, she grabbed her brown purse off her desk and walked down the stairs.

still in room

"We'd better get ready ourselves" The third girl said, "Yeah, we need to make sure that Kagome's date goes as planned", Yumi nodded in agreement. The girls hurried and got ready, then, there was a knock on the front door. It was Hojo, he looked cute, he took Kagome's hand and the two set off, Yumi, the third girl and Ayumi close behind them.

In Monologue Form (lol)

First Kagome and Hojo went into the movie theater. They watched a scary movie, at the scariest part Kagome screamed and hid on Hojo's chest. Then he took Kagome to a cafe where they enjoyed something to drink and had many laughs [ Kagome's friends hiding close by]. After Hojo took Kagome for a walk in the park.

In Feudal Era

InuYasha was sitting by the well, fidgeting. He was anxious for Kagome's return, soon, he could no longer bear it. He jumped into the well after her, when he came to the modern era he caught Kagome's scent. First he went to the movies, then he went to the cafe, then he sneaked into the girls' bathroom, (there were screams of various girls and he was kicked out). Then he came to the park, he saw Kagome and Hojo sitting on a bench, he approached her, but as he came just close enough...he saw Hojo do something to Kagome...something that would make him hate him with all his might.


	3. Chapter 3

As InuYasha approached the two he saw Hojo lean over to Kagome and kiss her. Kagome, awestruck evaluated the evenings events. She then realized that, Hojo wasn't such a bad guy, she actually fell for him _he's actually almost better than InuYasha..._she thought. Kagome brought herself to kiss him back. As she clung to his shirt and he pressed her face against his, InuYasha's world came crashing through. He felt it shatter and crumble to a weak nothingness, he felt so...empty.

When Kagome and Hojo came up from their kiss, InuYasha waited for a response from Kagome, a sign she didn't enjoy it, anything! _Come on Kagome, please tell him off. Anything, c'mon Kagome do something. _It was what she did do that surprised InuYasha the most, Kagome kissed Hojo back, deep and passionate, like nothing he had ever seen before. Kagome's friends fell awestruck out of the bushes. InuYasha screamed out loud, interrupting the kiss. Kagome stood up and looked at him, she just stared at him. _Oh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry_ she thought. InuYasha returned her gaze. Hojo rose too, He put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and turned her "Come Kagome, let's go" The two walked off, Kagome looked back on InuYasha. _Forgive me InuYasha, please forgive me. _InuYasha turned and ran away, back to the feudal era and up to the top of a tree, he vowed not to cry but could not help it, a single tear streamed down his cheek and fall to the ground.

InuYasha stared into the forest, he was sad, he was heartbroken. _How could she, why? Why?! Who was he anyway, I've seen him before He was at that 'festival' thingy. He tried his luck with her there as well, and, why'd she kiss him back? I thought...I though she loved __**me. **_

__With Kagome and Hojo

"So Kagome, did you have fun on this date?" Hojo asked. Kagome looked at him and kissed him on the cheek "Yes, I did" she replied" _Although, I didn't expect to have that much fun._ Hojo kissed her on the fore head then walked off. Kagome went inside. Her mother greeted her, followed by her friends, but for Kagome time moved slowly. What would she do? She could not drive InuYasha from her mind. But, she had to face it, she liked Hojo more. It just couldn't be helped. _I just hope he finds it in his heart to forgive me..._

THIS IS THE END

OF THIS CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome went upstairs and lay down on her bed, she was so confused. _Oh InuYasha..._she was so...sad_ I like Hojo, I like him a lot...but...I love InuYasha..._she turned on her side, she stared into space, deep in thought. _I know I hurt him, but I can't help how I feel. _Kagome turned to lie on her back "What do you think I should do Buyo?". Buyo turned over and fell asleep. _Sleep on it? Wouldn't hurt._

FEDAL ERA

"InuYasha?" Miroku walked through the forest. "Are you sure he's out here Shippo?" Miroku looked at Shippo, "Yes. I'm positive, he came out here to wait for Kagome and I saw him come out a while before I called you." Miroku sighed, "He seemed pretty down, so I called you." Shippo added. _Where are you InuYasha? _"Look! Up there!" Miroku called. "InuYasha?" Shippo called. "Leave me alone!" InuYasha's voice sounded like a hiss. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked. InuYasha jumped down from the tree branch, his head hung low, he walked past Miroku, past Shippo, he walked back to Kaede's village, he sat in the hut a sulked, _Why Kagome? What did I do wrong? Why? _InuYasha hit the floor of the hut. "Where's Kagome InuYasha?" Sango said walking into the hut "Didn't she come back with you?". She knelt down next to him. "She...she...she's probably never coming back." InuYasha struggled to get the words out "What! What do you mean never coming back!? What happened?" Sango was very alarmed.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Miroku's voice called coming closer to the hut. "Come on InuYasha. Just tell us what happened.". InuYasha looked away. "She was with someone." he choked the words out. "What do yo mean...with someone."

MODERN ERA

Kagome woke up from her nap, her head cleared. She picked up her clock, it was ten in the morning _At least it's Sunday _she went to the bathroom and showered, while she was in the shower she thought of how InuYasha was dealing with all of this, _But then, how do I expect him to deal with it? Well, he did kiss Kikyo. But...I still feel guilty. _She finished her shower and went into her room and sat on her bed while she brushed her hair. _I hope he forgives me. _ Just then Sota came in, "Here sis, it's for you" Kagome took the phone from her brother's hands "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hi Hojo" _why'd he call now when I'm so confused?  
_"Um...Kagome I was wondering, are we official now?"

_Crap! Why'd he ask me that!? Why?_ "Um..." she searched for the words "Well...what do you think?"

"I think we're together, but I called you to be sure."

_Ugh! Why'd he have to have such a quick answer!? Oh dear, he's waiting _"Well...I'm not entirely sure, I like you and all Hojo, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for commitment." _Yeah, that's it, lots of girls don't date guys until they're in colledge._

"Oh, well, we can still date though?"

"...Sure?"

"Great! So how about this evening we join some of my other friends for coffee later?"

"Sounds great Hojo. See you when you come to pick me up."

Kagome hung up the phone and fell back on her bed _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She couldn't believe what she'd just done. _Well, before I go, I still want to apologize to InuYasha. _Kagome got up and went to the old shrine and jumped into the well, she walked to the hut. She stood in the doorway and looked at InuYasha. Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked up at her...but InuYasha looked the other direction...

Okay, some of you commented asking me

to continue, so...I'm continuing :P


End file.
